The Last Battle
by sambapanda
Summary: What i believe should have happened in the final battle of Tokyo Mew Mew, (Kisshu X Ichigo) Short story. Please rate :) 3


**The Last Battle**

Kisshu's almost lifeless body was thrown across the cold metal floor brick dust and rubble flying from his path. He finally came to rest at Ichigo's feet; she could see the fiction burn marks across his face. She held him, using her hands to support his head. Listening to hear what he had to say in his finally moments.  
'I guess I was lucky to have this time with you...' The tears escaped her eyes dripping on to him, his words brought back so many memories, each fight. Each touch... and of course that first kiss. Her first kiss. She remembered the shock as his soft lips had touched hers. She had for a second kissed him back; Then of course she had pushed him away for Aoyamo-kun. She had always pushed him away for Aoyamo-kun, and yet her 'dark haired hero' had done this! Caused all this! What if things had worked out differently? Her mind played through each possible scenario finally resting of that impressionable kiss, that wonderful, beautiful, amazing kiss. 'Kissuh' she murmured. She looked down he had used his remaining strength to lean towards her lips, he was centimetres away, Ichigo sat still in shock Kisshu's amber eyes showed nothing but love as he gazed up at her. She sat waiting for the impact of his lips. Waiting, for the last kiss. Kisshu's last kiss. He suddenly fell back, as if all the life force within him had spilled out of the wound his chest pouring ruby liquid. Ichigo dropped him in disbelief; he had gone. Kisshu's head cracked across the floor the sounds echoing of the walls. 'KISSHU!' She cried. There's was nothing left to be done for him.

Slowly she stood on her feet, wiping the tears from her face; her hand stained with Kisshu's blood. This repulsive man before her was no longer Aoyamo-kun and even if he was she no longer wanted him. "I've made a resolution. I will fight you with everything I have... I can't allow you to hurt anyone else. I can't. I JUST CAN'T" Screaming the last words she summoned her straw berry bell to her hand. Deep blue's eyes narrowed mocking her knowing her power wasn't enough. She passed the bell over her gloved hand and the familiar pink light shone; Deep blue deflected it with easy throwing her across the floor again. He shot out a ball of blue fire and Ichigo only just assembled her shield in time. She jumped to her feet ready to fight "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise" Ichigo felt the power inside her rise directing it at Deep blue, He tried to deflecting but this time it was too strong. Both sides were using all of their power this was the finally blow, who ever won this would take the earth.

Ichigo didn't know how much longer she could last, she could feel her powers draining while deep blue became stronger, instinctively She raised her hand pulling her golden pendent from her neck, she crushed it in to dust throwing it in the power stream. Deep blue was forced backwards, his body slammed hard in the wall a broken metal pole spearing him though his black heart.  
Death greeted him soon enough.

Ichigo felt her body absorbing the power of the mew mew aqua, she heard a voice telling her to stop but she couldn't. She began to rise with the power, dropping her beloved strawberry bell to the floor, she no longer needed it. The voice became louder. White light surrounded Ichigo the power within her exploded into the heavens where she used it to patched a small hole in the ozone layer, succeeding in this world existence for a little longer. She left just enough mew aqua for Pai and T aruto to repair their home world. Then everything went black. The last thing she heard was the voice from before sobbing her name. Kisshu's voice.

When Ichigo awoke, she found herself looking down on her broken body, the power had been too much for her mortal form, the red dot data DNA abandoning her and fleeing to a new host. Her friends battered and scratched but alive sat around her body. To her surprise Minto threw herself on to Ichigo's lifeless body shaking her "WAKE UP ICHIGO, STOP IT. STOP THIS" She was screaming. Minto was taking the realization of what had happened the hardest. Ryou walked over calmly "Zakuro take her outside' Zakuro nodded pulling the hysterical girl out of the room. Ryou bent down taking Ichigo cold hand 'I failed you, I told you I would protect you but I couldn't and I'm sorry, We all owe you so much' A tear slide down his face.

To her side she saw Kisshu, a ghost now just like her. He offered his hand to her he spoke "let's go, just the two of us... To a world with nobody else, and without fighting, let's go" She took his hand, fully accepting him, And with a single kiss they passed in to the next life.


End file.
